The present invention relates, in general, to a plug assembly with strain relief.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE 100 11 341 C2 discloses a plug assembly having a housing and a clamping basket with a ring-shaped carrier wall and clamping fingers extending axially from the carrier wall. The clamping fingers can be forced radially inwards to press against a cable guided through the clamping basket. The clamping fingers are pressed together by threadably engaging a rotary sleeve onto the housing to move the clamping basket in axial direction and thereby press the clamping fingers against conical shoulders of the housing. A substantially cylindrical, elastic sealing collar is loosely arranged or securely molded on inside the clamping basket to seal the strain relief.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved plug assembly to obviate prior art shortcomings.